Ranger's journey
by Master Of Malor
Summary: An organization with one goal in mind : to protect the people of the Otaken region from harm. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, GAME FREAK AND NINTENDO DO!
1. Who are the Ranger's?

_Well guys this is my new story, now for this one I plan to make it a sort of one-shot series with a sort of continuity. For example, if A and B became friends in Chapter 3, then in Chapter 7 A and B will see each other again and act like pals. Now a few side notes abotu this story._

 _1.) This isn't set in any in-game region, this is set in the region of Otaken, the name will make more sense as we go on_  
 _2.) While it does say the OC is a ranger, they aren't the rangers from either the anime or the games, to draw the best parallel, I can combine them with Rangers form the Ranger's Apprentice series, an extended police force with extreme skill who are trained as scouts and deal with all the mishaps of their area._  
 _3.) The OC is a Pokémon trainer, but in this world trainers do not have the "6 Pokémon in a team" restriction_  
 _4.) The rangers do have tools that they can use, and they are all made up by me_  
 _5.)The Gauntlet wasn't an idea entirely stolen from Shin Megami Tensai, I had the idea from before I even played the game, it was just the name that popped into my head_  
 _6.)His team will grow over time_  
 _7.) the Pokémon's move sets won't be accurate to the games, it's what I feel they need to be, for example, Shinx learns baby-doll eyes at level 11, and learns spark at level 13, if I wanted to , I could give Shinx Spark, but not Baby-doll eyes._  
 _8.) Pokémon will not have the 4-move only move set._  
 _9.) Pokémon will have moves not naturally learnt or through TMs._  
 _10.) For the messenger conversations, I'll use a different format form the regular story_

 _NOW let's get started!_

 **OFFICE**  
I was hanging out in my office and sipping my coffee while Charlie (my Houndour) ate from the little bowl of pokefood I made for it when a man came into the room and started to speak "hello, my name is John, you're a Ranger right?" I got up and shook his hand while saying "yes the name's Will, have a seat" as we sat down he handed me a piece of paper with a young boy and a Skourpi sitting next to each other. "This is my son, David, and his pet Skourpi, Pince, we got it at the marsh over in Pastoria City. "I guess he could tell he was rambling and said " sorry, but recently they've been going into the nearby woods, I know that Pince is more than capable of handling the bug types in those woods, nothing but Burmy and some Wurmple really" he then looked down and sulked " it's the rumors of an Ursarang nearby that I'm afraid of, Pince is very honorable, much more powerful than any Pokémon I had at that age, but he's not able to handle a fully evolved Pokémon" he was about to keep talking but I interrupted "sorry, but what exactly do you want me to do, defeat the Ursarang?" he then nodded slowly and I went on , calling Charlie "well , as powerful as Charlie is, and even if we counted Tug, my Bliztle, I highly doubt we can handle a wild Ursarang on our own, which gives me an idea, let me come with you back to your house, I want to see this Pince and how powerful it really is." I said while grabbing my cloak and the pokeballs for Charlie and Tug.

 **COUNTRY SIDE, MAGNOLIA SOUTH OTAKEN**

As we headed up the road to John's farm, I booted up my Gauntlet, and started looking at an Ursarang's profile " how do dem Gauntlet's work?" john asked, and I answered using the same definition all Rangers give to their apprentices "the gauntlet is an AI program we can use as our own pokedex, a PMP blaster (pokeball malfunctioning pulse , blocks out the energy's emitted form a pokeball and can even activate a pokeball against the user's will if needed.) grappling hook , and messenger unit to contact other Ranger's." as I looked closely I found the name of one of the nearby Rangers I knew well and sent a message to her simply saying " are you doing anything right now, Alyssa?"

Alyssa- no just took care of some bandits near the coast, selling counterfeit heart scales, do you need help?  
Will-got a report of a wild Ursarang nearby, great 1st assignment idea  
Alyssa- you need back-up  
Will- yeah think so  
Alyssa-alright , on my way, send me some coordinates  
Will-thanks, sending them now, it'll be great seeing you again!

As I sent the coordinates, we approached a small farm where I could see a woman and child, with a Skourpi waiting for John. As we came closer the boy ran into his father's arm and fiercely hugged him, the wife kissing him and saying" we got a Ranger!" I smiled quietly and knelt down do Pince's level ( height , not EXP level) and said to David "so this is Pince, he looks pretty strong, close to evolving I think" I quickly activated my Gauntlet's "experience reader" and saw that it was level 38 , close to 39 in all actuality. I heard a sound and turned around to see Alyssa running over and throws out her 3 Pokémon, a Togepi, a Poocheyana, and a Bliztle, (Bliztle are standard protocol for Rangers) and if you're wondering why we have so few Pokémon, this is our 1st year of official Ragner-dom, and we were both in the same graduating class and even had the same exact teacher, who was named Evan. I quickly said hi and we fist bumped with our Gauntlets, registering each other's assistance in this assignment (it's all for the paperwork). After explaining the situation to her, and showing her Pince I began to states my game plan "I want Pince to help us fight, since there's only one reported Ursarang in the area, who knows how many more there are, and I think this battle will help Pince finally evolve." David ran to me and started to ramble "really Sir, I could have a Drapion? Come on Pince, we'll lead you to the woods" he was about to run off but I stopped him saying " not right now, it's too late to try anything without having to stay for the night in the forest, which as alert as Alyssa and I are, I don't trust us going against an Ursarang , no we'll be better off staying here for now and coming up with a game plan , John? " we all looked at the man , getting out a handful of pokeballs, probably used to help with farm work " oh no you don't " I said " we need you to stay here to defend the farm, and to make sure nothing happens, on the way here you mentioned something about bandits?" he nodded and I kept going " I know that however many pokeballs you have there will be more than enough" he tried to act stern, but I can tell inwardly he was breathing a sigh of relief. I then looked to John's wife, who was named Sarah who simply said "looks like dinner for 5 tonight"

After Alyssa and I helped clean the table, we got to work and were hunched over a map of the area. Alyssa immediately asked "what are the common Pokémon of the area?" John thought for a moment and said "mostly Burmys and Wurmples, and ya got the occasional Stantler, usually around hunting season too..." he then went on "we got Deerling too, but they go on and off every couple years." I then stopped and thought for a moment "if any Ursarang would go this far south, that has to mean something has there been an increase in Deerling populations lately?" I mused, and David said "Pince and I have seen a lot of them lately", _the Ursarang must be here for the Deerling_ I realized then asked David "where did you last see the Deerling?" David then pointed to a small clearing in the forest on the map and said "right there, and there's a few Sawsbuck there too" Alyssa then caught on to what I was thinking and then said "is there a nearby water source?" David nodded and picked up Pince while saying "will Pince really get to evolve?" I smiled and said " if he shows up and fights as well as your father tells me he does, then yes he will, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some shut eye, something tells me tomorrows going to be one heck of a day" I went up the stairs to the room Sarah had shown me and Alyssa as our quarters. I had my doubts about this plan, but seeing how good of a Trainer David is really helps boost my confidence.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

David, Alyssa and I were on the road right after our 1st meal. We had enough supplies to last us for about 2 days, but I really hope it doesn't take that long. As we headed to the lake by the clearing, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us. I quickly ran a scan of any human life with my gauntlet, it read no "wired" I muttered. David then told us to stop and we saw a river of the brightest blue, Deerling drinking and playing, while 2 or 3 Sawsbuck kept lookout, on some sort of rotation. "Ok team" Alyssa then took command of the operation "we make camp here, and wait out for any sign of the Ursarang" We set up camp and began planning our attack, we planned it so that Pince would set up some toxic spikes, then I would lead with Tug and Charlie. Alyssa would finally follow up with her team, until we defeated the Ursarang and be able to predict the quantity. About 5 hours later we heard a mighty roar that shook me to my bones, then we saw the Sawsbuck using their energy balls to attack the Ursarang, all 4 of them.

 _There's no way we can do this_ I panicked but then I saw a swarm of spikes attack the Ursarang, poisoning them and saw Pince and David in the stance of a true battler. I looked at Alyssa and we both got to work on getting out our Pokémon "CHARLIE, TUG LETS GO!" I screamed while Alyssa did the same for her Pokémon. I could tell we were all about to attack the same one, the leader, when I saw a Sawsbuck being backed into a lake and commanded Charlie to use an ember. I could tell form Ursarang's recoil it clearly burned him, the Sawsbuck then looked back at its mysterious savior, and I ran to it, telling Tug to use charge to give himself a boost while Charlie can cover for him with smog. The two quickly began to attack, utilizing the core of team work I had instilled in them long ago, when I was just an apprentice starting my 4 year term. When I reached the Sawsbuck, I noticed a large claw mark on its side, "its ok, it's ok" I whispered while I sprayed some Full Restore on it (standard issue for a Ranger.) When the Sawsbuck got up it cried out to its family and obviously it was the leader of this heard. Once again thinking about how useful a translator would be, I understood the general gist of it as _these people are friends, do not fight them_. Standing back up I saw one of the Ursarang already defeated and two more backing off, "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE " I shouted to Tug and Charlie, Alyssa heard me as well and ordered her Pokémon to do the same. The Ursarang were trapped and on the brink of defeat "not a bad job" I mutter when I felt a surge of pain in my side and I was sent flying.

Thankfully a bust broke my fall, only about 1/2 a mile away from the action, I then saw the Ursarang rearing up to attack, _a focus blast_ I noted and tried my best to get back into the Frey, however as soon as I got up , the pain returned, forcing me to lay back down . Frustrated I sent a message to Alyssa telling her that I'm ok and to get me after the battle. Alyssa replied with a yes, but in that moment her eyes were off the battle, the Ursarang charged, a mega punch in mid-swing. I closed my eyes, waiting for Alyssa to come join me on the bush of failure, then heard a loud thud followed by a mighty bellow of "DRAPIONNNNNNNNNN"

Pince had evolved and was using its strength to overpower the stunned Ursarang, I saw a black beam hit the Ursarang _dark pulse_ followed by an equally effective wing of both of the newly evolved Drapion's pincers _cross chop._ The Ursarang was on the verge of defeat when I noticed the Sawsbuck charging into Ursarang's side, at the exact same time Drapion attacked with a Pin missile. The combined attack was enough to knock out Ursarang, and he fainted, his fall being heard form way over here. I sent Alyssa a message saying " tell David and Pince good job" but only got out " tell David and Pi" before passing out.

When I came to, I was back in the farm with the whole group looking down at me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Tug and Charlie, looking over at me. I managed to say "well, that hurt" before everyone gave a sigh of relief and began to laugh. Apparently I rode on Pince's back on our way to the farm. After about another hour of being in bed I got up and gave my farewells. Alyssa and I were about to head out when I looked back and walked over to David, and put my hand on his shoulders " listen, what you did out there was amazing, I can tell you have great things heading your way, and I want to be the one to hypothetically speaking give you your first Pokémon, as a way of saying thanks " I said while getting a Pokeball out of my pocket, and handing it to him." Wish you luck kid, I'll be there when you win your 1st tournament" I said and ruffled his hair. Alyssa and I were starting up on our way before I heard a small click and I allowed myself a brief smile. About half-way Alyssa had to head back to her own area, and when we walked off, I promised myself mentally to make sure to bring her to when David wins."

 _Well we have another story in the making, and I can't wait to see what happens. So after every chapter I'll show Will's current Pokémon and their move set._

 _Houndour (Charlie): bite, ember, smog, leer_  
 _Bliztle (Tug): discharge, tackle, charge_


	2. Hunt or be hunted

_Well so far, no one's despising this one, so it's looking' good. AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHICH ACTUALLY ENJOYED THE 1ST STORY, as soon as I get inspired, I will start that back up. But for now, we can keep it going with this one!_

 **Kicker Forest**

I was doing my regular sweep of the forest , checking for camps and bandits and whatnot when I saw a flock of Murkrow , however one fell out of order and plummeted down. I tried to catch it but was too late, and heard a crash as the bird landed somewhere deep within the brush. After about an hour of searching I was just about to give up, when I heard a gunshot, and I felt a rush of pain in my shoulder, and heard 3 armed men, in hunter's garb saying " KILL EM'"

As a part of the graduating test for Ranger's, we had to run an obstacle course while wearing a suit, that when activated causes your nerves to experience pain similar to that of being shot. We'll let me be the 1st to tell you that suit is nothing in comparison to the real thing, it was all pain, as I tried to run away, I quickly threw out Charlie's Pokeball, and activated the PMP, to make sure no one threw out any other Pokémon. "Charlie, cover me" I managed while limping back to the cabin I had for situations like this. Charlie nodded and used a smog on the hunter's. _it's close_ I told myself, and I swear as soon as it was in my field of vision, I felt my shoulder flare up again, I steeled myself and ran, knowing I could pass out if I kept walking, I threw everything I had into this all out dash, and when I managed to get into the cabin I barely was able to reach the small 1st aid kit I had before passing out cold.

When I came to, I could tell someone had bandaged my shoulder, and looked closer and saw a robed figure off in the distance, a Ranger's cloak. After a quick second of playing unconscious, checking to see that my Gauntlet was still in place They could tell I woke up and gestured for me to sit up . I complied, trying to withhold the pain. The Ranger then pulled down their cloak " please tell me why you have a bullet with the same type of poison used in toxic spike attacks in your shoulder, since if you could please explain, I might be able to stop you from dying."

I briefly retold him the story while he made us some sort of soup, while he was nodding politely and asking occasional question, as we were both Ranger's. I could tell he was from Kanto , due to his accent and his mannerisms ( general more abrupt and to the point, less conversa) which is odd because the only Kantonian Ranger is the Corps leader, Professor Douglas " ahh excuse me" I started , he looked at me " yes yes go on" I asked politely " what's your name , I can tell from the accent your Kantonian, but the only Ranger form Kanto is Douglas" He gave himself a short laugh and simply stated " what , every man loves hunting season."

So for the few of you who didn't understand that, I was being repaired and healed in the company of THE LEADER OF THE MOST RESPECTABLE OFFICE IN ALL OF OTAKEN, THIS IS THE MAN WHO BOXED A HITMONCHAN TO A STANDSTILL!, he must be so disappointed that one of his own team fell so wearily I asked politely " are you Douglas?" he nodded and I swear I immediately felt stronger, as if I was so eager to impress I magically healed. He looked and scoffed "great to see your up and Adam, now let us go catch some hunters" I came to a quick realization of a way to sort of redeem myself I said " if it's all the same to you sir. I would rather hunt these criminals down myself, although having you as an advisor would be helpful, this is my district after all."

He looked at me for a moment and finally said "fine fine, but don't come crying to me when you're dead in the middle of the woods for the Murkrow to pick at." I remembered the Murkrow form before _must have been shot down by those, though it is off season and Murkrow are endangered._ I thought and had an idea, opening up the Gauntlet's "pokedex" I looked closely at Murkrow's entry and went in deeper, while a normal pokedex gives only a brief description, as well as its current move set and types. A RangerDex shows up any information we need at the time. I was observing Murkrow's molting patterns when Douglas spotted my brow of concentration and asked "what are you up to over there?" I looked up for a second to explain my plan.

"When our teacher's wanted us to learn about Pokémon in-depth in the field. So during my research I found out that Murkrow in this region molt much more often than other birds in Otaken due to the number of Fairy Types in the area. The energy emitted from Fairy Type attacks gets into the Murkrow's feathers, and they have to molt in order to remove the Fairy energy before it hinders the Murkrow's body. Murkrow also molt while they are unconscious or in great pain to ensure more speed when fleeing a battle" I stopped my science bashing to look back at Douglas who was from the looks of it, impressed " so my plan of thinking was, to try and trace the hunter's , who were most likely hunting the Murkrow out of season for it Dark type energy's , which are very valuable in this district for training purposes, or for its meat, which I've heard is a very high ticket item for the upper class . If we can find where the Murkrow's feather's start, we can probably hunt it down. After all, these hunters aren't very stealthy." Douglas was brewing some coffee, handed me a cup, and mused on the thought "well then, are you sure that you can take on 3 hunters who undouble have fully evolved Pokémon, on all by yourself" I smiled grimly and said" I won't need to"

About a day after, I was on the trail for the Murkrow feathers, Douglas waited back at the cabin in case I needed backup. _Let's go_ I thought to myself, at my belt were both of my pokeballs. I felt as if I were stronger, egged on by the knowledge of impressing my commander. I found the trail of Murkrow feathers and followed suit, already setting up my PMP to its more precise radius function. I was following the feathers for about 30 minutes when they stopped completely. I looked around and saw smoke from what looked like a campfire. I slowly stalked my way to see the hunters from before, cooking something on a spick. One of them asked "it's been enough time, right?" the other nodded and said "yep, 30, anymore and you'll ruin the poor Murkrow's wings even more than you already have." I stepped back a little and realized I had failed. My mission was to free that Murkrow and apprehend some criminals, however, I was too late. I was mad, mad a the hunters for doing such a thing, killing off a creature who's population was the smallest in the region. I was mad at Douglas for letting me go off on my own without stepping in, and mostly I was mad at myself for being lazy and resting instead of ensuring that the hunters were stopped. I was going to take these idiots down if it killed me, quiet I threw out Tug's Pokeball and told him to use discharge on the hunters. Next thing I know I hear the sounds of someone being taped and ran over to cuff them, telling Tug to discharge again if he saw anyone get up. The whole procedure took about 10 minutes, I then messaged Douglas and told him I had caught them, and messaged Officer Jenny to bring a car to send these punks to prison. Satisfied that I had at the very least avenged the Murkrow, I made a make-shift grave for the poor Pokémon , simply saying " Wisteria 2"

When I returned to the cabin , Douglas was gone , all that was left was a Pokémon Egg with a small note below it "you done good kid, ya done good ."

Houndour (Charlie): bite, ember, smog, leer  
bliztle (Tug): discharge, tackle,  
Egg


	3. Shine bright

_Well guys, we're only 2 chapters in but I feel a ton of new plots for this story coming on, so let's get right into it._

What could be in this egg? Charlie was warming it up with its embers. It's been a week since that whole hunter thing and I still can't get this thing to hatch, "Charlie, come on we're heading out" I called. Charlie was eager to leave the house and I grabbed both his and Tug's pokeball, plus another couple Great balls. I was going to have another member of the family.

We were entering the forest nearby when the detector on my gauntlet started buzzing, signaling a Pokémon in the area. However I've never felt this particular pattern before, it was unique to say the least. Checking my radar, there was a rare Pokémon about 50 meters south of me, and so I ran to check it out. When I go to the location I found a small lake, and a shiny Esspur.

It was beautiful, pink fur and eyes the color of a pink rose. Now I'm not exactly a "pink" type of guy. But I got to admit, that Pokémon was MINE. I threw out Charlie and told it to use bite on the Espurr. It made contact and Charlie kept going, fighting with all it's got even against a weaker opponent, just like any Houndour should. When Spur dodged one of Houndour's bites, I thought it was beginners luck, however it reared back and attacked Charlie with a powerful Fairy Wind. Charlie got hit pretty badly and I threw out Tug to cover for him while I tended to the poor dog's wounds. While spraying Charlie with the Super Potion, I noticed the Espurr fire a powerful psybeam, Tug sidestepped only because it was his instinct, no other Pokémon could dodge something like that. Tug then followed up with an attack I had never seen before from him, while neighing an admittedly awesome "BLITZLEEEEEEEEE" he charged at Espurr with all of his force, then became enveloped in flame _Tug learned flame charge_ I realized as I saw Espurr being sent flying into the lake. I returned both Pokémon to their respective balls and threw out a Great Ball at the weakened Espurr. _VROOM, VROOM, VROOM, CLICK_ the catch was successful. I caught my first shiny.

As I headed home, thinking of a good name for Espurr when I saw a note stuck to my door reading _hello, this is Nurse Joy, There's an issue here that I would like your help in, please meet me in the Pokémon Center tomorrow around noonish, please help, I don't want anyone to read this any become suspicious so I'll tell you everything tomorrow._

I went inside and read the note over again and considered the possibility of needing back-up, but forgot it quickly and just told myself to check once I understood the problem. I threw out Espurr's new Pokeball, and when it came out I knelt down and said softly "hello little fella' you ok?" the Espurr nodded briefly before I looked for specifics about this Espurr. I discovered it was female, and currently possessed the moves psybeam, glare, confuse ray and, fairy wind and had the Hidden ability Own Tempo. "Well ma' lady " I commented "it seems I have got quite the amazing Pokémon on my hands don't I?" I asked to know one in particular. I took out the other's pokeball and said "I need to think about something alright, you two show Espurr around." What was I thinking about , you might ask, well I was thinking about why Nurse Joy didn't just ask to see me, all Pokémon League officers, which included Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's , had access to Ranger Gauntlets. So I was pretty stumped, but I thought some shut-eye would help me think, and so I closed my eyes.

 **THE NEXT MORNING  
** I met Nurse Joy in the small meeting room behind the main Pokémon center entrance. When I entered she pulled me into a hug and said very quickly "thank you thank you" I returned the embrace and asked "what's going on?" Joy took a breath and went on " there's this kid named Drake who's been challenging anyone who gets close to the Pokémon Center saying its ' his turf.' He's locked me in here and made sure I heal his Pokémon after every match, I don't know how you got in, but yak got to help me, I tried battling him with Wigglytuff and he, and he " she started breaking out into sobs, I tried to comfort her and I asked " is that what he's been doing to all the Trainers who he beats?" She nodded and I clenched my fists _that little, taking away people's Pokémon, their friends, their partners._ I let go and went outside saying "be back with a ton of stolen Pokémon.

When I rounded the entrance, I saw this Drake kid spray painting the Pokémon Center's window with "DO NOT ENTER" I walked up to him and he started talking like a thug "what are you doing here?" I pulled out my badge and said calmly "please stop what you're doing and return the Pokémon you have stolen" he scoffed and got out a Pokeball saying "ok then, 1 v 1 with my new Pokémon, this stupid old Riolu should be enough." And threw out a Luxury ball containing a Riolu with a banana, the bandana having a black rose on it. "Well ya see Drake, I happen to have a Pokémon who just so happens to be a Psychic type, SO LET'S GO ESPURR!" I cried while throwing out Espurr's Pokeball. Espurr came out with a shrill cry and got into its battle position, those eyes shining with some sort of surrealness to them. "RIOLU SUCKER PUNCH" Drake commanded as Riolu was hesitant, but what Drake did next confirmed that this punk was going to jail. He pulled out a gun and shot the bandana so that it tore a hole right next to Riolu saying with a cold tone "remember what happened last time you disobeyed me, you're my Pokémon now so I expect proof that you know this." It seemed so well rehearsed that he must have had to have done it before. Riolu then out of fear charged at Espurr and reared its fist, which was glowing with a dark aura. "ESPURR, DODGE" I told her and she spun around with incredible speed, forming a pirouette around the Riolu, throwing it off its balance "now FAIRY WIND" Espurr nodded and a might gust of wind formed, causing Riolu to get thrown back by its supereffective properties. Riolu got up only to hear Drake yelling at it "IT'S A FAIRY TYPE, USE POISON JAB!" Riolu knew he was fighting a psychic type but didn't want his master to get angry. SO he launched his attack. Espurr seemed to know that I was about to say "use glare "and turned around to face Riolu. Those eyes causing fear and panic in the young Pokémon's eyes. "NOW USE PSYBEAM!" Espurr complied quickly and fired a blast of psychic energy, landing directly into the bandana, causing it to fly off. The rose part being split from the rest of the fabric, floating down before Espurr's feet. I thought the Riolu was defeated but then saw a mach punch being thrown and hitting Espurr right in the gut. Espurr sprawled on the floor, trying to stand up when Riolu seemed like it was about to throw a shadow punch, and Espurr tried to use a confuse ray to counter it, but the two Ghost type attacks clashed in a small blast, and both Pokémon were knocked away, Riolu getting up first and preparing to use what looked like a Power-up punch. Espurr was barely able to get up when the attack made contact, just sending him into the floor once again. Espurr was on its last legs, and Riolu looked like he was about to use another Sucker Punch. "No" I said "you're going DOWN!" I shouted with as much force as I could muster. "ESPURR USE GLARE" Espurr managed to get up in time to attack, stunning Riolu "PSYBEAM!" Espurr obeyed and instantly a blast of mental power was shot directly at the Riolu. I braced myself for it to get back up, but it never did. Riolu has fainted.

Drake then ran over to the Riolu and pulled out some sort of syringe. When he injected the fluid Riolu got back up and looked much stronger. "NOW RIOLU USE DYNAMIC PUNCH, CRUSH HIM CRUSH THEM ALL!" Riolu clenched its fist and I could see the energy emanating from it. When he made a punch, however it wasn't at Espurr or even me, it was on Drake. Drake was sent into the dirt and pulled out the gun and shot at the Riolu, however he pulled up a Protect just in time. Drake was out of ammo and helpless, I went over and pulled out the Ranger's crest saying "you're under arrest for theft, illicit drug use, and Pokémon abusive behavior," and snapped some cuffs on him. I then took off the belt with what seemed like at least 4 dozen Pokeballs, and it also had his PC information, so I could get the remaining Pokémon he surely has.

 **3 DAYS LATER  
** To ensure everyone got the right Pokémon, we put up a small stand with everyone's Pokémon to give them to their rightful owners, and we so far only had one guy try to take any so it seemed pretty good. I had my Pokémon for company so all was well .Then one girl came in asking for a Riolu. I smiled and gave her the Pokeball "I had to fight this one ya know, you got a very strong Pokémon, so may I ask what your name is?" she smiled and said "thank you, I did try to train him well, oh and my name is Caroline" she then threw up Riolu's Pokeball saying "come on out Riolu" the Pokémon came out and hugged its master, then Caroline asked "where's your bandana?" I got a little upset and said "it was damaged in the battle, so I hope this is compensation" and I gave her the one I knit myself (all Ranger's learn basic skills such as knitting, blacksmithing, cooking etc.) She then squealed with joy and put it immediately on Riolu, it was a perfect fit. I smiled to myself as Caroline looked at her new equipment " the violet looks so nice and smooth " I then raised my eyebrows a little and said to myself " well I thought it was a rose" at that Espurr seemed to perk up and walk towards me " ok then Rose, how does that sound for a nickname?" She nodded and it was settled. Rose the Espurr was a new member of our small little family _I might need to build an extra room, or house_ I mused.

Well guys here you are, chapter 3 of lord knows how many. For those who are interested please put in any Pokémon you would like to see in this story, and PM me to put your name in. And I already know what I want the egg to be so you can't choose that.  
Ok one of my friends who read this told me I should add abilities into the "team stats" so here ya go!

team  
Houndour: Flash Fire (Charlie) :bite , ember , smog, leer  
Blitzle motor drive( Tug) : discharge, tackle, flame charge  
Egg  
Espurr Own Tempo (shiny, Rose ) psybeam , glare, confuse ray, fairy wind


	4. Old friends, and new enemies

_Ok guys chapter 4 is ready to roll. Before we begin I just want to say thanks for being patient and not murdering me with reviews just yet. To most it's a sign that no ones' reading their story, but to me it's a sign no one hates me just yet.  
_  
So, today's mission was a more unusual beginning to it. Why is that you ask? Well I had a conversation with fellow Ranger Shawn earlier today this is how it went

Shawn- hey Will , got a problem over in my district  
Will- oh, do tell?  
Shawn – The gym leader retired and his replacement is an ex-Team Galactic member  
Will- what?!  
Shawn- he says he's righted his wrongs, and that he actually used his knowledge of space when making his psychic themed gym, but I'm not sure about this, he seems pretty on the level  
Will- is he league approved?  
Shawn- yeah,  
Will- be there ASAP, just finishing up some training with my new Espurr  
Shawn – alright, see you in my office, alright?

Now to be fair, I have some bad experiences with Team Galactic so this was a pretty big shock. Shawn was one of our graduating class members (who always tried to hit on Alyssa) and so I respect him. His "forte "as we call it, or our special skill was judging one's character (Alyssa's was gathering Intel and gossip and mine was fieldwork and stealth) I was actually teaching Rose how to use a teleport with help from our local Move tutor. When I heard the news I went to pay the Tutor but she shook her head saying "it's free-of-charge for 1st time users, and besides, you're a Ranger!" I reminded myself to slip in some extra Poke in my monthly review of the towns services (another of our chief duties, in addition to maintaining balance in the League as well as upholding the law.) I considered using the teleporter units for each Ranger office, but decided to stretch my legs and walk, throwing out my 3 Pokémon besides me, and making sure that the mysterious egg didn't hatch while I was out.

About half-way on the trip, we saw a young boy walking along the street, and something about him looked familiar "hey, kid" I asked calmly "so do I know you form somewhere?" He looked a little disappointed saying "it hasn't been that long since Pince evolved has it?" I stood in shock as I realized this was Daniel, the young boy who helped us defeat an Ursarang with his Drapion. "OH MY ARCEUS" I shouted and went to hug the boy. "So what are you doing out here" I asked "it's a long way from home." He nodded and said "Ma and Pa let me go out on a journey all by myself! This year was a good harvest so they could spare the loss of a helping- hand, we even got a guy from a village nearby to help us out, he's pretty cool" it looked like he had more to say but I stopped him and asked politely "Daniel , why don't' we set up camp while you tell me about everything" I said a smile on my face, _this will take a while ,_ I thought _but Shawn did say to be at his office by tomorrow._

During dinner, Daniel threw out Pince and had him play with the other Pokémon, Rose was a little hesitant at first. It wasn't long however, before I convinced her to play. Daniel than began his story , apparently he's been out on his own journey for about a month and along the way has become a lot stronger , and he said Pince got an award from Arthur ( our region's dark type gym leader) on how powerful his dark type energies are. I congratulated them both saying from experience I know Arthur's a hard critic. After dinner we noted is was getting late so we decided to rest up for tomorrow. We each had a small 2- man tent and before I as able to fall asleep , Daniel came up to my tent and asked " Will, what are you doing away from your district anyways" I said " on a mission to head to Soken city" Daniel seemed to perk up at that "oh really? " he said, with a new chipperness to his voice "I'm going there for my 1st tournament" I smiled and said " that's great, I could use some back-up on the mission" He smiled , and crawled out of the tent, I then laid my head down in the small pillow and fell off into sleep.

 _I felt someone tugging at my arm saying softly "wake up , wake up" I managed to slightly get up and saw Daniel, eyes wide with terror and asked " Daniel , what happened? He then gestured to his arm which was burnt and had some sort of brand on it. I couldn't tell what it was at first so got up and went outside of the tent, I could see a group of men in uniform al with guns and one even riding in a small tank towards the path on the city. I stood baffled as it appeared as though a small army was approaching the small town_ _I then saw the mark on Daniels hand as clear as day. The team Galactic symbol "your next" he said and looked up, his face a different one than the one I remember, this face showed pain, someone trying to amend for their sins , but was paying for it._

 _well that was weird_ I thought to myself, then went over to Daniel's tent and saw he was ok. I breathed a sigh of relief and woke him up "Daniel, come on we got a lot of ground to cover." Used to early hours form his farming days, he shot up quickly and we began cooking a light breakfast. After the scrumptious meal (Daniel's words, not mine) we gathered all of our Pokeballs and supplies, set off and reached Soken city in about 5 hours. During out trip I heard a small cry behind us and saw Rose waddling along the path _I could've sworn I put you in your pokeball_ I mused before hearing Rose make a small mewing noise as I returned her to her ball.

When we reached Soken, there was a rather large billboard saying " WILL , GET OVER HERE ALREADY" and other words that I had to cover Daniel's eyes while I read it , under the vulgar dabble is read "love Shawn" I face palmed myself mentally before moving on , uncovering Daniel's eyes afterwards. When we reached his office he was in the middle of some paperwork and welcomed us in" uhh Willy?" he asked politely "who's the kid?" I told him about the farm and everything that had happened. Once I finished he quickly said "well kid , wanna help us out?" Giving Daniel his hand. The boy eagerly got up and said ' OH MY ARCEUS I GET TO BE A RANGER!" he was jumping up and down with joy at the news. I ruffled his hair jokingly and said "let's get out Pince, we need to do something." Shawn raised an eyebrow at me inquisitively while Daniel released Pince form his ball , the Drapion emitting a loud "DRAPPPPPPPIIIIIIIOOOOOOON" before settling down. I then pulled out a small Ranger pin and put it on Daniel shirt, then a Pokeball capsule which, when thrown should emit the Ranger logo , a Black pokeball with a green stripe. Daniel made a sound which sounded like a small child who had inhaled helium trying to an Oswald the lucky Bunneary impression. I smiled to myself and said " let's go check this guy out."

The Soken city gym was about 15 miles away from the Ranger office. During the walk, Shawn gave us a quick debriefing "so basically what happened was this guy, his name was Neptune when he was in team Galactic although his real name is Phillip , he was the organization lead psychic type expert and according to him , joined because they presented themselves as a research devoted to discovering lore concerning Palkia. Being a Sinnite, he quickly signed up. The team used him as a researcher for their study into using Psychic types as a source of power, a method of gaining new members. He tried to escape but never got a chance to, until the team got disbanded. He was shunned because of the mark on his arm, marking him as a Galactic member, however he quickly underwent surgery to remove it as well as returning his hair to its original red hair, which is considered extremely offensive. He let it stay on his records, however. His reasoning was that 'there were some of us who were good people, they were lied to and given this burden to hold, I am trying to prove that some of us were... are good people"

He stopped and we reached the building and saw the famous Gym leader symbol, a pokeball with a lightning bolt decal behind. However there was something different about it. The building was built to look like an observatory, with a large telescope on the ceiling, and stars and planets pasted on the building's exterior. The door was what caught my eye, it looked like it was forcibly opened, I looked at Shawn and he gave me a nod of understanding. We went in hesitantly, aiming our PMP pulses. When we entered, the lights were off and we could hear a muffled noise and I found the switch and flipped it on to make sure we were the only ones here. Lights flashed and we saw a lone man in a chair, the man was bald and with that realization I noticed the various red streaks all over the floor and wall, some of it was blood, other pieces were locks of red hair. When I walked up to the man, he was ductaped and had a brand on his hand, the team galactic symbol, and words reading "your next" written in black marker on the duct tape.

 _  
Well then, the reason why I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger is because I'm leaving for the weekend to my aunt's house for her daughter's engagement party. I wanted to put this out there before I left. May the light of malor flow through you, and I'll see you later_

 _Houndour: Flash Fire (Charlie): bite, ember, smog, leer_

 _Bliztle: motor drive (Tug): discharge, tackle, flame charge_

 _Espurr: Own Tempo (shiny, Rose) psybeam, mean look, confuse ray_


	5. safari search, and battling beasts

_So remember how I said I was going to get to work on this chapter at the engagement party. NOPE! I could not, and I apologize for it. I'm now getting to it and will hopefully get it down as soon as possible.  
NOW LET'S GET STARTED!_

I quickly got the man to the hospital while Shawn took care of the publicity, saying he would step in as a gym leader for the time being. _Great this is a solo job I guess_ I thought grimly, then looking at Daniel revised that statement _better make that a duo job_ I walked over to Daniel and ruffled his hair, "looks like it's you and me" he smiled and said " yep , lets show Shawn proud!" he then got a little nervous and asked " Will? My tournament is tomorrow" I then faked a stern look and said "really , I cannot believe that under these circumstances you STILL want to peruse in such menial matters, not only are you now going to this tournament, but I'm going to be there to watch you win!" I finished. The boy sprung up and hugged me saying " it's going to be a 1-on -1 tournament, and I haven't caught any Pokémon so I'm a little worried" I heard him through and said " well there's a small Pokémon safari nearby , so why not get a few extra Pokémon in our belts?" Daniel nodded and said "let's go ask Shawn is its ok for us to do this on-duty" I laughed and said "if memory serves me right, he'll be perfectly fine" I smiled briefly and went over to Shawn. He said it was fine and we were off

When we reached the safari, I saw a man in his mid-40s come up to me and say ", name's Greg matliff ya want in?" with a sort of sternness you expect from people who don't care anymore. Looking closely at his attire, I could tell he wasn't in the best of moods. I then calmly asked "do you mind if we enter your Pokémon Safari, sir?" he looked at us and took out his hand " give me my fee, then we'll talk" I looked around and saw there was no sign of a price marker, I got out my wallet and asked " and how much is that?" The old man smiled and said "1500 Poke, each." I looked at him with a face of confusion while getting out the money when Daniel suddenly barked "it's only 250 poke, the sign was broken off the path." I ran the possibility of that in my head, but when I saw the man's face, it was confirmed. He was stricken with a strange mix of guilt and shock, he then furrowed his brow into a guise of anger and screamed "YOU LITTLE TWERP" and pulled out a large hunting rifle. He aimed it at me first, and I on instinct ran over and pushed Daniel to the floor. The man shot the bullet and it hit the window near us, I tried a more tactful approach and while he was preparing another shot, I jumped out the window, with Daniel.

We landed on soft grass, and upon inspection of the gate that would make Roland Bump proud (don't ask me, it's a Unovan expression, one of their more recent politicians) I saw a plethora of Pokémon behind it, all well taken care of, _there's no way these could be the same two people_ I mused. I then saw a picture of a 25 year old man saying "in memorium of Greg Matliff, 1949-2005. I stood back a little in shock as this man's ploy was to disguise as an old man and make people pay average fees for a yearly subscription to the Pokémon Center, and most likely would lead them into an incorrect entrance so that they wouldn't catch anything (there was a small tube under a tarp which would have led to a forest with no current inhabitants. I went over to Daniel who was nursing a wound on his knee, most likely from the fall. I told him about the man's plot and told him to stay put while I came around and attack him off guard, Daniel grunted and sat down. I then made my way to one of the windows and saw he was calmed down and sitting at his desk. I then crept through the window and went over to the desk and sneaked and handcuffed him. "WHAT THE DISORTION" he cried, I then said "you under arrest for impersonation and fraud "and gave him a swift punch to the face and called up the local officer Jenny "This Is Ranger Will. we got a kid here in the safari being a fraud, take care of me'" I heard her tell her team to move out before hearing a huddled " thanks we're on it" as I left the correct amount of change for both me and Daniel and led him in , opening the gate to the safari.

As we entered we could tell some family members had been taking care of the Pokémon here much better than the guy outside has, girafraigs and donphans, various Pokémon from all over the world. As soon as the gate closed, a couple Ampipom swinging form a vine dropped an apple, which I caught and threw back at them. The more we explored the more variety this place seemed to have, Daniel however wasn't catching anything, neither was I, and we both knew we were looking for the right Pokémon. Then he saw it, a shadow in the distance, he ran after it, I wanted to chase after him but I understood he wanted to catch this on his own. That and another thing caught my eye, a spinarak , staring directly at me, and giving me what looked like a scary face, I threw out Charlie , commanding him to use bite to defeat spinarak, and the small bug launched a Pin Missile at the poor Houndoom , then glared at it with those fake eyes used to distract predators, Charlie obviously took quite a bit of damage from that which surprised me, then realizing that Spinarak's main stat is its attack, I quickly realized I had to take a more statistic approach, which involved a spamming of ember, "CHARLIE, EMBER, AND DON'T STOP" I ordered the small hellhound, and it obeyed , shooting blast after blast of scorching heat, most of which the Spinarak dodged with surprising speed, then retailed by using what looked like tackle style move ( but I could tell that wasn't the case, judging by the lack of an energy emission) when it reared back , unleashing a U-turn on Charlie which hit it square in the chest, he felt it bad, I could tell , but what happened next astounded me. Charlie started to pose as if it was firing a ember, but stopped as the red flame turned into a black pulse, and a sphere was launched directly at Spinarak, (shadow ball) I realized as the force of the impact sent the poor Pokémon flying, however I could tell it still had a little fight left in it, but as soon as it saw me hold up a Pokeball it admitted defeat as the familiar red beam enveloped the small bug. What strike me as odd, however, was the strange semi-salute the Spinarak gave me before being captured, as if it was respecting me. As I heard the infamous _vrmmm vrmmm CLICK_ which signified the capture I knew that this Pokémon was going to be unique.

A few moments after the capture, I saw Daniel battling something, and left him to his business. When I grabbed Spinarak's Pokeball, I decided to see what this thing was capable of. After a quick evaluation the first thing I noticed was that this Spinarak's left eye was slightly mutated, looking like an x as opposed to its normal dot shape. "deadeye Spinarak" I muttered when thinking that wouldn't be half a bad nickname, "does that sound good to you, Spinarak?" he nodded and spun a web on a nearby tree and spun around as I took his stats, "pretty good, for a spinarak" I mused as I noted its above average speed and special defense, not to mentions its moves and abilities, Sniper which is awesome and it knows U-turn, pin missile, glare, and sting shot. Deadeye climbed up on my shoulder and we started walking around to find Daniel

Daniel was busy looking around the Safari when I found him, and so I said to him "Daniel its getting late, lets head down to the Pokémon Center and rest up ok?" he looked at me smiling then saw Deadeye and freaked out. "It's ok" I said "say hello to Deadeye" Daniel looked at the tiny thing for a moment and then said "it's cute for a bug" I chucked and ruffled his hair. I then put him on my shoulders and we walked out of the safari, none of us realizing the fact that the guy running it was gone and we never found a suitable replacement, oops.

We went to the Ranger rooms at the Pokémon Center, in which I had to explain that Daniel was not my son like 8 times. When we reached our rooms, the beds were made and there was food on the table with a note saying "thanks for helping out man, love Shawn XOXO" I snickered to myself and set up some utensils for dinner. As we ate I thought about our possible game plan for dealing with whatever was going on, and remembering that Daniel's tournament was at a prime hour where we could gather some gossip concerning this Phillip character. However I remembered the look on Daniel's face when I said he was allowed to participate. I then came up with an idea "Daniel, with your tournament tomorrow, I want you to do me a favor" he sat up and nodded, signaling me to continue "so it's likely that whoever attacked our new gym leader most likely lives here in disguise. They also have a fancy for battling, as well as proving their superiority to others. So I want you to get a good look at everyone during the starting rounds of the tournament, and send it to me on this" I gave him a warlike talkie version of one of our Gauntlets which we use for stealth purposes. "Got it?" I asked he nodded and said "I'll do what I can, Will" we hugged briefly as I asked him to show me his new Pokémon, he said it's a surprise and I'll see when everyone else does. With that I decided to help him with some last minute practice with Pince, and we headed down to the courtyard for some battling.

After the training , we went to our room and we both passed out cold , we were training till about 5 am so when the alarm came on at 6:30, I really wanted to embrace my inner teenager (even though I'm 19) and have Charlie roast it for me. Daniel however sprung up and started getting us something to eat for breakfast _can I keep him as an apprentice_ I wondered before reminding myself he was on his own journey, he should have to make his own decisions . I got up and started to help him, after a quick and light breakfast we headed down to the local stadium and I could swear for a moment, I saw someone other than Daniel looking at me for a second. As we reached the stadium Daniel showed his League pass as well as his team he would be using to a sweet of guards who then stopped me saying " sorry sir, Trainers only" I sighed, a little disappointed but I knew the rules as I headed to the stadium area for normal people, I think Patrick from that old show in Unova said it best " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LVIE BEHIND THE RED ROPE"

As I moved to take my seat up in the bleachers (front area, a little to the left) I took a moment to contact Shawn on my Gauntlet  
Will- Shawn, I'm in the tournament grounds, how are you doing?  
Shawn- not perfect, just got beat by a kid, I'm telling ya' using my dark-type team when going against a town where bug and fighting types are literally right next door, ain't fun  
Will- if you want we can switch, I don't have one specific type though  
Shawn-don't worry , go root on Daniel, I'll take care of things here  
Will- thank you  
Shawn- that kid's got potential , I'm pretty excited about having him on board, he probably is going to be a great Trainer  
Will-I know, trust me I know.

As I stopped the conversation I noticed that the first battle was already underway, with an elderly man and his Whismicott against a teenage girl with her Deerling, it appeared as though the man was winning using a classic Prankster style move set. "WHISMICOTT, USE VENOSHOCK" the elderly man commanded which caught us all by surprise. The move made contact sending the poor Pokémon into the ground. "AND THE WINNER IS, CONNOR" the announcer shouted over the microphone. "Next up, is someone you're all familiar with, the INFERNO ISABELLE" the announcer roared over the screaming crowd as girl who from my angle appeared to be in her mid-20s walked up to the stage with a sort of sass to her as if she knew she would win. "AND HER OPPENET, A NEW FACE IN THE OTAKEN LEAGUE, DANIEL" as the young boy walked up, he had an air of confidence around him and he was ready to fight, no matter what the outcome. Embracing my inner smart ale, I used my Gauntlets microphone and yelled as loud as I needed to "GO GET EM" DANNY" Daniel looked up at me and smiled, letting his shoulder's rest, he then took out his pokeball. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN" the MC shouted as both trainers prepared to throw their Pokémon. Isabelle threw out a Pyroar, a male Pyroar whose mane shone in the afternoon sun, it was majestic, powerful, specifically trained. Daniel stood back, in awe of the creature, but threw out his Pokeball in challenge, and as far away as I was, I could make out a small grin forming on his lips as the ball opened and out of the red energy beam came a Luxray, letting out a powerful roar of challenge.

As the audience gasped as the two powerful beasts faced each other Daniel was ready and commanded Luxray "Spark, use crunch, NOW" Spark, responded with a fast bite to the Pyroar. The fire type recoiled from the impact and then heard his master order "use flamethrower!" Pyroar obeyed and a current of flame spewed from its mouth, Luxray managed to dodge the attack and retaliated with its own blast of energy, this time however in the form of a lightning bolt. Pyroar dodged and came at Luxray with a Flame Charge, Luxray was standing there, helpless to the oncoming attack "SPARK, USE BOUNCE!" Daniel shouted, and instantly Luxray jumped high over Pyroar and came down on the beast, slamming it into the ground with a loud **THUD** as a massive cloud of dust enveloped the arena.

When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were standing tall and proud, waiting for their Trainer's orders eager to finish off their rival. Isabelle got the best of the standstill "NOW PYROAR, USE FLARE BURST!" but Daniel heard this and said "SPARK, ZAP CANNON" the two attacks collided and a bright light devoured everything in its path. And when we could see once again the winner was.

 _CHAPTER NOTES_

 _FIRST THING I WANT TO NOTE IS THAT I'M GOING BY THE THEORY THAT EACH POKEMON REIGON IS SET IN A REAL LIFE LOCATION, OTAKEN IS NOT AN EXAMPLE. LOOK IT UP IF YOU HAVE THE TIME AND HAVE NEVER HEARD OF THIS_

SORRY BOUT THE CLIFFHANGER AGAIN, JUST TRYING TO GET MORE CHAPTERS IN SINCE THIS ONE RAN A BIT LONGER THAN INTENDED.

 _If you're wondering why I chose a Spinarak, it's because I found a shiny one while replaying gold_  
 _and decided to try it out, so far it's not actually doing too bad, its name is Webster, (I know I know horrible name) and contains the move set of right now we just beat the 2_ _nd_ _gym, who ironically uses bug types and I beat his scyther with Webster after a well-placed cirt. It currently knows night shade, constrict, scary face and poison sting Also I understand that this is unusually long for me, the guy who make's everything only like 1 chapter long. I'm just trying to expand my horizons, and get a little more practice. So let the light of malor flow through you._

 _Also the reason why I chose a Luxray for Daniel's Pokémon is a story that requires some background information. Every chapter of this fic I go on to google and look up random Pokémon names which I might use in the chapter, one of the first ones that came up in the search that I wasn't planning on using later was a Litleo, when I looked up pictures of it for a wallpaper on my computer, I got plenty of Shinx vs Litleo art so I decided to take it one step further._

_Houndour: Flash Fire (Charlie): bite, ember, smog, leer, Shadow ball_

 _Bliztle: motor drive (Tug): discharge, tackle, flame charge_

 _Espurr: Own Tempo (shiny, Rose) psybeam, mean look, confuse ray,_

 _Spinarak: Sniper (Deadeye) U-turn, pin missile, glare, sting shot_


End file.
